1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a battery connector.
2. The Related Art
A conventional battery connector used in a mobile phone or other portable electronic devices includes an insulating housing defining a plurality of terminal recesses therein, and a plurality of conductive terminals disposed in the respective terminal recesses. Each of the conductive terminals has a base board received in the corresponding terminal recess. An edge of the base board crookedly extends forward to form an elastic portion received in the corresponding terminal recess. A free end of the elastic portion extends forward to form a contact portion stretching out of the insulating housing for contacting a corresponding battery. When the battery connector is in use, the contact portion is pushed by the battery that makes the elastic portion compressed elastically.
However, the elastic portion of the conductive terminal easily sways around under the pushing of the battery without any locating structures. This leads the contact portion of the conductive terminal to sway around so that makes the connection between the battery connector and the battery unstable.